


The New Kid

by takumiismypatronus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Jack Zimmermann, Pre-Canon, What's Even Shorter than a Ficlet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiismypatronus/pseuds/takumiismypatronus
Summary: Jack has a Type.





	The New Kid

The new kid is small. He seems a bit delicate for hockey, though that might change as he ages. Some of the guys on the team are already huge, all height and fight. Even Jack is six foot.

The new kid is blond and his accent makes it clear he isn’t from around here. He’s giddy with the freedom of being without real parental supervision for the first time in his life. And also a little homesick. Jack can’t relate.

The new kid is charismatic, with a bright smile and an easy demeanor. Jack can tell he’s excited to meet the guys, to push his game. But also a little overwhelmed. This is a whole different level of hockey than he’s used to.

Jack wears the C. If there’s a problem on the ice, he can be counted on to give 110% trying to fix it. He doesn’t consider it his job to be welcoming, or even pleasant. A lot is riding on this year. He doesn’t want to break his concentration by making friends, cheating on his diet, or going to parties.

But the coaches point out that he plays better with this kid on his line. So he takes a closer look at Kent Parson.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been casually thinking about archives. (As one does when one has a degree in library and information studies, but doesn't work in the field.) There's a post going around Tumblr about how Tumblr itself is eventually doomed and that all posted there will be lost forever (or something along those lines.) There was also a discussion last year on the Fansplaining podcast about tagging and statistics and the vast superiority of AO3 as an accessible source of fan metrics.
> 
> So I thought it might be good to put this itsy bitsy thing here for posterity--my own if no one else's. It was originally posted on Tumblr in fall 2016 when I realized that I probably wasn't going to expand it into a full fic.
> 
> My original title for a fic about Jack and Kent in the major juniors was Twin High Maintenance Machines from The Mountain Goats' This Year, which has the most relatable line ever: _I'm going to make it through this year, if it kills me._ How many years has Jack felt exactly this?


End file.
